Tohru Adachi vs Bobby Fulbright
WARNING This One Minute Melee contains MASSIVE SPOILERS for Persona 4 and Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies! You have been warned.... Description This One Minute Melee features Tohru Adachi from Persona 4 and Bobby Fulbright from Ace Attorney Dual Destinies. These incompetent, lazy, and carefree detectives hold enormous secrets within them... The truth behind a series of serial killings may in fact lie behind these individuals... Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! AT LEAST 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Intro Los Angeles- Unnamed Prison Cue Music 1 "So, some jackass named Terumi breaks me out of prison, I go on to help save the world from Death, and what do they do to me? They send my ass right back to jail. No wait! Even better!" I'm locked up abroad now! Locked up along with some of the craziest killers this side of the Pacific. Ha! I bet you think I fit right in here eh?" "Uh huh. Please continue Tohru." The therapist listened to the convict's rantings with a rather uninterested sigh. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that! So how much longer is this shit supposed to be?" *RING* "Oh, would you look at the time, our session is now over. I hope to see you again next time." The therapist droned on with much boredom in her voice. "Yeah sure. Enjoy your juicy pay check, bitch." Adachi taunted as he left for the prison's cafeteria. He had to admit, the prison here at LA was miles better than the one back at Inaba but these forced therapy sessions were the f*cking worst. He hurried over to grab a tray in the hopes of avoiding his annoying cellmate. "Shit!" Adachi cursed as an unknown party extended his foot to trip the former detective. "No running in the halls Tohru!" The ever so creepy grin of former teacher Aristotle Means looked down on him. "F*ck off Chalkboard-san!" Adachi shouted as he threw a nearby piece of chalk at the older man's teeth, scurrying away in a fit of laughter as Means clutched his face in pain. "Oh man, my sides... Ha ha ha- OOF!" Another man forcefully barged into the former cop to steal a place in the lunch queue. "Back of the line, imbecile." Manfred Von Karma commanded. Adachi grumbled in frustration as the older man continued to force his way through the line. He didn't really like anybody at this damn place, let alone Mr Perfectionist here. Adachi was about to rebut when he was interrupted by Cue Music 2 "IN JUSTICE WE TRUST!" (Goddammit...) Adachi's annoying cellmate Bobby Fulbright, otherwise known as the phantom had arrived for lunch. Fulbright here had apparently been responsible for a long series of murders and impersonations of his victims under the guise of the phantom. Why he was allowed to retain his Fulbright mask and persona went right past Adachi's head. He thought the whole concept was pretty damn morbid. Hell, wasn't this guy supposed to be in solitary? "Oh, hello again Phantom-san." "Greetings partner! You seem to have forgotten my name again, its BOBBY FULBRIGHT!" The former detective shouted as he flashed his ID. (How the hell does he still have that?!) '' (''Oh, here comes another migraine) ''Fulbright looked at Adachi expectantly. "What?" "Remember our catchphrase." "...In justice we trust..." "I couldn't hear you partner." "In justice we trust." "A little louder please." Adachi was met with a pile of "mystery meat" to the face before he could utter another word. He looked further on in the line to see Furio Tigre giving him the middle fingers. Adachi reached for a nearby batch of mashed potatoes in response. "Hold It! Now you might just want to calm down there partner." "Stop... calling... me... that!" Adachi snapped and threw the glob of potatoes at the former detective. He ducked out of the way, causing the projectile to hit a lone Kristoph Gavin as he enjoyed his higher serviced meal in peace. Another prisoner followed suit, throwing a mud pie at Matt Engarde's face. "FOOD FIGHT!" The cafeteria quickly turned into a war zone as the convicts scurried around the room to form alliances with whomever they could find. The prison guards were swiftly knocked out before they could regain any control. Fulbright was about to try to quell the riot on his own terms but he was met with a fist to the jaw from his trusted cellmate. "You know, everybody in this f*cking place pisses me off for one reason or another... But you! You piss me off more than every other dumbass here combined!" Adachi spat onto the face of a fallen guard nearby and skulked over to his downed cellmate. "Its been a long time since I've enjoyed myself this much." LET'S FIGHT IT OUT! '''ENGAGE! 'Cue Music 3 Adachi reeled his foot back as he neared his cellmate only for Fulbright to grab it and make him lose his balance. "You know, you really DON'T want to do this partner." A previously unheard venom was practically dripping from the phantom's voice. He stood up to deliver another fierce warning to the Inaba slasher. "I don't know why you're so insistent on labeling me as this phantom. But I will say this: My name is Bobby Fulbright and JUSTICE is the only-" The phantom's monologue was cut short when Adachi lunged at his throat, forcing him up against a wall. "Listen here, dumbass. I never knew a damn thing about this Fulbright guy but you are not him. You're just some f*cked up psychopath that decided to go wearing his face like a Halloween costume." Fulbright reeled back a fist to slug Adachi right in the jaw. "You don't know a damn thing! I'm above all these criminals and I know you are too!" Adachi simply laughed the strike off, clapping hysterically all the while. Fulbright grabbed a nearby lunch tray and slammed it on Adachi's head to shut him up. Adachi reeled back a bit, but he simply let out a shit eating grin before stomping his cellmate's foot. "Above? Neither of us are pal, especially not someone as screwed up in the head as you!" Fulbright dropped to his knees as he felt a knee bash against his gut. Adachi reached to the floor to pick up a fallen police baton but his arm was suddenly yanked back. Adachi could swear he heard a few bones crack as the phantom tackled him away a fair distance. "You... don't know a damn thing... I'm no phantom... I still have emotions... I didn't kill anyone..." Adachi simply shook his head at the sight of the former detective's mumbles and walked off to grab a weapon. Fulbright shook off his mental issues and approached a nearby prisoner to relieve him of his weapon. "Mr L'Belle, would you like to lend me that steel pipe of yours?" The man was cowering away in a corner, feebly pointing the pipe at the phantom as the two locked eyes. "Here... t-t-take it!" "Don't mind if I do, Frenchie." Adachi took off to the other side of the cafeteria only to be stopped by an angry pair of prisoners. Adachi looked past to see Kristoph Gavin literally being barricaded by what was pretty much a private security force consisting of fellow prisoners and blackmailed security guards alike. Adachi lost his shit laughing at the sight of it. "Pfft. Now that's pretty damn path-" "So, what do you want here Dachy? Been swimming much?" Damon Gant sneered as he held Adachi in a fierce choke hold. "Oh nothing much, I'm just here to make a withdrawal!" Gant's grip lossened immediately when Adachi nailed him in the crotch. "Pleasure doing business with you chief!" Adachi yanked a stolen revolver off Gant's belt before running off to find Fulbright again. The two cellmates locked eyes soon enough. Adachi pointed the revolver and moved his hand to the trigger. "Say goodnight Phantom-san.." *CLICK!* "Are you f*cking kidding me?!" Adachi kept hitting the gun like a useless flashlight until the phantom struck him in the head with a steel pipe. "Justice will be served right here, partner." Fulbright reeled back for another swing but the pipe was caught mid strike. "Injustice we trust right?" Adachi whipped Fulbright with the blunt side of the revolver several times, mocking the former detective with each swing. Upon swinging for the fifth time, the revolver was stolen from Adachi's hands. "That's quite enough partner." Fulbright struck his cellmate with the barrel of the gun. *ZAP* "GAAAAAAAH!" Adachi suddenly felt a thousand volts coursing throughout his system, leaving him quite dazed afterwards. "Wait, seriously?! That thing was a frickin' taser all along?!" The phantom didn't utter another word as he forced his cellmate to the other side of the room with a savage series of swings from his pipe. Adachi could only let out a smart remark with each blow. "Ha ha ha!" *THWACK!* "See, I knew you were just another-" *THWACK!* "You're really not so above it all-" *THWACK!* "I bet you're enjoying this!" *THWACK!* TIME'S RUNNING OUT! "See how much fun this game really is now? It all feels so familiar doesn't it?" Adachi was thrown to the floor by another swing of the pipe. "Silent treatment eh? Guess I must've broke-" He stopped his taunting when he looked up to spot his surroundings. "Well hello, old friend." The fight had managed to progress to one o the prison's break rooms. Sure enough, Adachi had found himself lying underneath an old television. Adachi smirked as he beckoned his cellmate to come near. "Yeah that's right... I can be DAMN SURE NOBODY'S GONNA MISS YOU!" The phantom let out a sharp cry of pain. Adachi had managed to yank another item off of Damon Gant previously: a hidden switch knife. Adachi prepared to shove his cellmate into the TV but he felt another familiar thousand bolts shock him as Fulbright tasered him once more." 5... Adachi twisted the knife embedded in Fulbright's stomach in an attempt to stop his assault." 4... Fulbright kept the taser on Adachi regardless of the pain. He reeled his other hand back to swing the pipe again. 3... Adachi barely managed to raise a fist and slug Fulbright over the jaw again. 2... The tasering still didn't end. Adachi viscously grabbed his cellmate's throat with both hands. 1... "Time to go, partner." Adachi quipped. With his hands firmly on Fulbright's throat, he slammed the former detective right into the television behind him. KO! Adachi had to take a moment to calm himself. "Damn... The bastard was a lot tougher than... I would have thought... What is he an international spy or something?" Adachi got up to see that Fulbright's body had been half submerged in the television. He would likely fall in entirely with the slightest push. "Heh. Now I really know nobody's gonna miss your sorry ass." Adachi approached his unconscious cellmate with the intent of forcefully shoving him right into the TV World. "HOLD IT!" Adachi turned around to see three new figures. One of them, a scruffy looking detective spoke up. "Look pal, I know that guy deserves a hell of a lot of punishment for everything he did. Especially for killing my best friend and wearing his damn face." Another man spoke up, he was a fellow prisoner wearing a strange red visor. "You know, it's not the brightest idea to go drinking 18 or more cups of coffee in a single session. You friend, don't want another mess on your plate." The last man simply directed an angry gaze at the unconscious phantom. It looked as if he was ready to slice the former detective to ribbons. Adachi simply sighed. He had a hell of a lot of explaining to do here... Results Cue Music 4 THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... TOHRU ADACHI! Which convict do you think should win? Tohru Adachi Bobby Fulbright Other Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Team MMYP One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees